What Is Love
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Apa itu cinta?/Taeyong tak tahu apa artinya cinta sejak Ayahnya menikah lagi/Apa ketika kita kehilangan cinta, kita akan begitu cepat menemukan cinta lain -Taeyong/Apa cinta dapat berubah secepat itu/Jaehyun x Taeyong/NCT/JaeYong


**What Is Love**

 **Jung Jaehyun**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Johnny Seo**

 **Ten**

 **Yuta**

 **NCT Member**

 **NCT belongs to God, Their Parents and SM entertainment**

 **Cerita ini hanya delusi penulis, semua kejadian hanya rekayasa semata.**

* * *

 _Apa itu cinta?_

Taeyong tak tahu bahwa cinta berubah secepat ini. Apa cinta akan berubah secepat ini? Ini bahkan belum satu tahun semenjak kepergian Ibunya, tetapi

"Sekarang bolehkah aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" Taeyong menoleh, suara dengan logat Korea yang sangat aneh itu sangat mengganggunya, _bukan, bukan hanya suara tetapi semua yang ada di diri namja disebelahnya ini sangat mengganggu_.

Ayahnya telah berdiri disana, diatas altar pernikahan.

"Aku tidak merasa memiliki adik." Serunya dengan suara ketus. Taeyong menunduk, menatap gelang yang didalamnya ada dua cincin. Taeyong bahkan menutup mata dan telinganya ketika sumpah itu terucap mulut Ayahnya.

 _Cinta seperti debu yang dapat hilang jika terbawa angin_.

* * *

Dari tadi dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan, tak ada satupun niatan muncul di kepalanya untuk hanya memasukkan sekedar satu suap makanan yang berada di piring ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya memang tak ada pilihan lain jika ingin pergi dari drama didepannya ini selain dengan menghabiskan makanan dihadapannya ini tetapi

"Taeyong memang tidak terlalu suka dengan nasi." Suara Ayahnya terdengar, Taeyong sedikit melirik dengan ekor matanya. Tangan Ayahnya kini tengah menggenggam dan mengusap punggung tangan wanita yang kini telah menjadi Istrinya tetapi Taeyong tak akan pernah menganggapnya Ibu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah telah merencanakan liburan keluarga ke ."

"Keluarga. Keluarga yang mana?" Taeyong menegakkan kepalanya, di wajahnya terpasang senyum miring, tatapan matanya tertuju tepat kearah Ayahnya. Ini sudah seminggu dan dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Taeyong, mereka berdua telah menjadi keluarga kita sekarang. Bukankah Ayah telah bilang sejak dua minggu yang lalu?" Dia dapat melihat tangan Istri Ayahnya itu menggenggam erat dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Jessica adalah Ibumu dan Ten adalah adikmu."

Taeyong tertawa perlahan _tawa mengejek_. "Aku anak tunggal dan Ibu sudah meninggal." Taeyong agak tersedak ketika mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, dia sungguh tak pernah berfikir bahwa pada akhirnya wanita yang paling dia cintainya itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri. "Jadi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menganggap _dia_ dan _dia_ sebagai keluarga."

"Lee Taeyong." Taeyong perlahan ketika nada suara Ayahnya naik, ini pertama kalinya, Ayahnya berteriak padanya dan didepan dua orang yang bukanlah keluarga mereka. "Kalau begitu, kau tetaplah dirumah, kami akan pergi liburan bersama."

Taeyong menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku dirumah." Dia bangkit. "Aku lebih baik sendirian." Serunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ayahnya yang kini terlihat marah.

"Bagus dan jangan pernah keluar dari rumah selain kampus ketika kami pergi."

 _Cinta sama seperti mengharapkan matahari di musim dingin_.

* * *

" _Hyung_." Suara itu, suara yang dia benci. Bukankah dia sedang liburan? Mengapa dia disini sekarang? "Oh, _annyeong haseyo_. Kalian pasti teman-teman Taeyong _hy_ ."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_. Aku tidak punya adik." Taeyong menatap jengah kearah Ten.

Ten berdehem sebentar, lalu berbalik menatap dua orang yang dari tadi berada didepan mereka, dan akhirnya membungkuk. " _Annyeong haseyo_ Ten _imnida_. Kalian pasti teman Taeyong _hy_ ."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya ad ."

"Taeyong, bukankah Ayahmu telah menikah dengan Ibunya, ja ."

"Yuta, kau tidak mendengarku. Aku sama sekali tidak punya adik dan kalian berdua tahu itu." Yuta mengusak rambutnya kasar, dia sudah lupa betapa keras kepalanya sahabatnya ini. Dia menggenyol lengan Johnny, berharap sahabatnya ini mau merendam amarah Taeyong.

"Taeyong, jangan berlebihan seperti ini. Kau keterlaluan, lagipula Ten sepertinya ba ."

Taeyong bangkit sebelum Johnny sempat mengakhiri perkataannya.

 _Sekarang teman-temannya, menyebalkan!_

"Hei Lee Taeyong."

 _Cinta sama seperti angin yang bisa merubah arah hembusannya kapapun dia mau._

* * *

" _Hyung_." Taeyong memberhentikan langkah kakinya, dia lalu berbalik menatap Jung Jaehyun adik tersayangnya, yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

Taeyong tersenyum perlahan ketika Jaehyun tepat berhenti didepannya dengan masih mengatur napasnya. "Ada apa Jaehyun _ie_?"

"I itu. Kudengar kau dan Ten _hyung_ sudah menjadi sa saudara." Senyum itu seketika luntur, dia menaikkan kedua tangannya, melipatnya diatas dada.

"Lalu?" Jaehyun pasti sungguh tak peka dengan perubahan _mood_ Taeyong yang dratis. Dia tersenyum perlahan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, dia menyodorkannya langsung kearah Taeyong. Sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita biru.

"Bisa _hyung_ berikan ini pada Ten _hyung_?"

Taeyong mengarahkan mata bulat kearah kotak kado. _Jika saja hadiah itu untuknya_. Taeyong menutup matanya perlahan, menahan sebuah gejolak amarah yang kini telah membumbung yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari kepalanya. Setelah berhasil, dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaehyun dengan bola matanya yang besar.

"Y ya kalau kau tidak keberatan _hyung_." Katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Taeyong.

"Baiklah." Serunya sambil mengambil kotak kado dari tangan Jaehyun dengan sedikit kasar dan Jaehyun sama sekali tidak peka.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu, aku ada kelas siang." Serunya, dia melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Taeyong yang kini

"Jaehyun, kau juga."

meremukkan kotak kado ditangannya, hingga sedikit rusak.

 _Cinta sama seperti menunggu jatuhnya bintang dari atas langit._

* * *

Taeyong memberhentikan langkahnya ketika mata bulatnya menatap punggung dua sahabatnya dan

Ten. Dia menghela napasnya lalu berbalik. Dia tidak apa-apa jika tidak makan siang.

* * *

" _Annyeong haseyo sunbae_." Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya lalu duduk disebelah Ten tanpa adanya perintah. Johnny dan Yuta hanya melemparkan senyum kecil kepada Jaehyun.

"Jaehyun _ie_." Seru Ten dengan ceria, dia lalu memasukkan kembali sendok yang berisi makanan kembali ke mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah menerima hadiah dariku." Serunya ketika sama sekali tidak melihat gelang yang dibelikannya kemarin belum ada disana.

Ten menyeringitkan dahinya, seolah sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jaehyun. "Hadiah?"

"Kemarin aku menitipkan hadiah untukmu ke Tae ." Jaehyun mendadak bangkit, wajahnya terlihat keras dan dingin, senyum yang dia sunggingkan tadi mendadak hilang. " _Hyung, Sunbae_. Aku pergi dulu."

Jaehyun berbalik , _sepertinya dia tahu dimana Taeyong sekarang_ ,

mengisakan kebingungan diwajah ketiga orang lainnya.

* * *

"Taeyong _hyung_." Taeyong dengan cepat berbalik, menyeringit bingung ketika Jaehyun yang hampir mendekat padanya dengan pandangan yang tak pernah dilihat Taeyong, apalagi dengan teriakkan suaranya itu. "Mana kotak hadiah yang kemarin?"

Jadi karena kotak kado itu. Taeyong tersenyum kecil, meremehkan. "Aku sudah memberikannya." Kata Taeyong sambil kembali menatap kolam dihadapannya, sesekali merobek rotinya lalu melemparkannya ke kolam.

"Ten _hyung_ bilang dia belum menerimanya."

"Kau lebih percaya dengannya daripada denganku." Suara Taeyong sungguh dingin, matanya menatap sedih kearah kolam.

 _Tak ada lagi. Tak ada lagi._

"Ten _hyung_ pasti sudah memakainya jika dia sudah menerimanya." Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya, memasukkan gumpalan roti itu ke mulutnya.

"Lagi pula, apa menurutmu Ten akan menerima gelang murahan itu?" Jaehyun terkejut, _dia sama sekali tak pernah bilang apa isi dari kotak kadonya_ , semua jelas, terlalu jelas.

Jaehyun seolah kehilangan dirinya sendiri ketika dia menarik tubuh kecil Taeyong dengan cara menggenggam lengannya dengan cukup kasar, Taeyong bahkan sempat menggeram tetapi telinga Jaehyun seolah telah tertutupi oleh amarahnya.

"Kau membukanya." Taeyong tersenyum meremehkan.

"Gelang jelek seperti i ." Taeyong membuang muka, _gelang jelek yang aku inginkan._

"Kembalikan." Suaranya terdengar datar dan Taeyong mengerti bahwa dirinya sekarang adalah musuh terbesar bagi Jaehyun.

"A pa?" Taeyong berharap Jaehyun tidak mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

"Kembalikan sekarang juga." Perintah Jaehyun sangat absolut tetapi Taeyong tak akan pernah menurut.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun terlihat jengah, Taeyong yang keras kepala, dia mengenal dengan pasti sifat Taeyong.

Jaehyun menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat memegang pergelangan Taeyong lalu mengambil salah satu gelang di pergelangan Taeyong, sebuah gelang yang memiliki dua cincin.

"Kembalikan atau aku lempar gelang ini ke kolam."

Sampai seperti ini dan semua gara-gara gelang dan ...

... Ten.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mengerti maksudmu?" Suaranya tak terlalu yakin seperti sebelumnya, matanya kini beralih menatap gelang ditangan Jaehyun. Jaehyun tak percaya. Tangan Jaehyun telah terlambai, melemparkan gelang itu dan mendarat tempat "Jaehyun jang an."

Terlambat. Gelang dengan cincin pernikahan kedua orangtuanya telah menghilang. Taeyong hampir menangis, _tidak dia tidak boleh menangis_ , dia dengan cepat merogoh kantong hoodienya, lalu mengantarkannya langsung ke muka Jaehyun.

"Ambil ini." Katanya dengan cepat, dia mendorong tubuh Jaehyun sehingga dirinya terlepas dari kungkungan . Dia lalu membebaskan kakinya dari sepatu _sneaker_ nya dan langsung meluncurkan kakinya ke air kolam yang dingin. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan Jaehyun, dia lebih peduli menajamkan matanya untuk mencari disetiap celah kolam, dia akan menemukannya, apapun yang terjadi.

 _Cinta hanya omong kosong belaka._

* * *

Tangan Jaehyun yang telah terangkat, terhenti diudara, niatnya untuk mengetok pintu, menyadarkan orang yang berada didalam rumah tentang keberadaannya, kini telah hilang. Dia merapatkan hoodienya, matanya kini berbalik menatap butiran-butiran indah rintik hujan yang kini jatuh menimpa bumi.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan hujan seolah tak mau beranjak pergi. _Taeyong_ _hyung_. Entah mengapa fikirannya kini beralih pada _namja_ mungil itu, dia pasti sudah berada didalam kamarnya, meringkuk dibalik selimut dikamarnya yang nyaman.

Jaehyun menghela napasnya. Lalu mengembalikan niatnya, mengetok pintu rumah didepannya. Tak lama kemudian, Ten, seseorang yang memang seharusnya dia harapkan, berdiri depan pintu, menghadiahkannya dengan senyum.

"Jaehyun _ie_ , ada apa?" Katanya dengan gestur yang memintanya untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini." Seru Jaehyun sambil menyodorkan gelang kehadapan Ten, yang diterima dengan senyum yang sama seperti biasanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu _hyung_ tapi sepertinya terlambat." Jaehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kegugupan.

" _Thanks_ , mau mampir dulu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk lalu duduk disalah satu sofa. "Taeyong _hyung_ mana, _hyung_?"

"Belum pulang." Katanya sambil meletakkan sebuah minuman soda dihadapan Jaehyun.

"B belum pulang." Jaehyun hampir saja tersedak, _dihari hujan seperti Taeyong hyung belum pulang._

Jaehyun menggeleng. Dia pasti sudah selesai mencari gelang itu dan mungkin kini tengah berteduh dirumah Johnny atau Yuta, jadi tak akan ada yang terjadi.

 _Jangan khawatir yang berlebihan, Jaehyunie._

Tetapi hatinya terasa tidak tenang, apalagi hujan diluar sana kembali berderu dengan kencang.

* * *

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak ada dimanapun?

Hilang sudah. Taeyong terduduk di tepi kolam, melupakan pantatnya yang akan basah, karena tentu saja bajunya sudah basah karena hujan, jadi tak ada gunanya juga jika dia mencoba berlindung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan airmatanya jatuh bercampur dengan dinginnya air hujan.

" _Eomma_ , cincinnya hilang." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah isakkannya keluar.

"Taeyong _hyung_." Taeyong mengusap airmatanya lalu menoleh ketika mendapati Jaehyun sudah berada disampingnya dengan membawa sebuah payung yang kini menutupi tubuh Taeyong

"Mau apa kau?" Serunya ketus, Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya, mengusap habis airmata yang masih berada dipipinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? Kau masih berada disini karena mencari gelang itu, bukan? Apa gelang itu sangat berharga hingga kau mencarinya di keadaan yang hu ."

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam." Taeyong bangkit, dia menepis tangan Jaehyun sehingga kini tak ada lagi yang menaungi tubuhnya. Taeyong menggerakkan badannya, mencoba kembali kedalam kolam tetapi Jaehyun mendadak menggendong tubuhnya lalu meletakkannya di tepi kolam.

"Diam dan jangan biarkan lagi tubuhmu basah." Katanya sambil membimbing Taeyong menggenggam payung untuk menaungi dirinya.

"T ."

"Biarkan aku yang mencari."

Hanya beberapa menit keheningan yang melanda mereka, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dicari lagi." Serunya dengan nada suara yang sangat kecil dan terdengar sangat putus asa ditelinga Jaehyun. "Biarkan saja hilang." Taeyong menyodorkan tangannya, berkeinginan membantu Jaehyun keluar dari kolam.

"Diam _hyung_. Aku janji akan menemukannya." Katanya sambil menepis tangan Taeyong.

"Tak akan ditemukan, sudah biarkan saja."

"Tidak. Aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu." Taeyong menarik lengan Jaehyun, menarik dengan sekuat tenaga, tetapi percuma Jaehyun sama sekali tak ingin bergeming.

"Gelang itu sangat berarti untukmu, kan _hyung_?" Taeyong mengangguk. "Tapi kalau tidak ketemu, tidak apa-apa." Lagi, dia menarik tangan Jaehyun, tetapi Jaehyun malah menarik tubuh Taeyong mendekat.

"Dengar _hyung_ , apapun yang terjadi aku ak apa itu?" Sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya tepat ketika cahaya bulan yang muncul sebentar dibalik awan. " _Hyung_ bisa pinjam senter di _handphone_ mu." Taeyong dengan segera menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak tersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu detik selanjutnya dia menyerahkan _handphone_ nya ke tangan Jaehyun.

"Ketemu." Serunya ketika setelah beberapa detik sibuk menerangi sudut dibalik batu didekat kakinya. "Ternyata dia bersembunyi dibalik batu, i ." Jaehyun berhenti ketika dia berbalik mendapati Taeyong mengusap matanya.

 _Jadi gelang ini memang sangat berharga ternyata_.

"Bajumu basah. Aku ada beberapa baju di mobil, kita ganti pakaian kita dulu."

* * *

"Jaehyun." Jaehyun bergumam perlahan. "Terima kasih." Jaehyun menoleh setelah merapikan kemejanya.

"Ini semua karena salahku juga, jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab." Taeyong mengangguk perlahan, sebelum akhirnya membuat matanya memandang keluar.

"Jaehyun." Jaehyun menolehkan kepalanya, matanya kini memandang mata Taeyong, mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan. "Apa kau tahu apa itu cinta?" Jaehyun melepaskan niatnya untuk menjalankan mobil, dia kini memusatkan perhatian kepada Taeyong.

"Kau senang berada didekatnya dan sedih ketika jauh dengannya." Serunya dengan semua kata-kata yang tampak seperti buku bacaan.

"Begitu. Tetapi bagaimana jika kau sama sekali tak sedih ketika jauh dengannya dan malah mendapatkan yang lain. Apa cinta dapat berubah dengan cepat? " Taeyong menghela napasnya perlahan, dia seolah tak mengharapkan jawaban Jaehyun, dia memasang _hoodie_ ke kepalanya, menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar dan menutup matanya perlahan.

"Entahlah _hyung._ Tetapi jika kau tak bisa bersamanya lagi, bukankah lebih baik melihat orang yang kau cintai itu tersenyum bahagia daripada berderai airmata?" Jaehyun memutar kuncinya. "Cinta adalah membuat orang lain tersenyum bukan berderai airmata."

"Humm. Dan Jaehyun, maaf dan terima kasih." Dia menguap perlahan dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dan aku berhutang maaf pada Ayah, Ibu dan Ten."

* * *

"Taeyong _hyung_." Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Taeyong _hyung_ nya dan senyumnya kembali seperti dulu. Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya, memutuskan perhatian pada laptop ke Jaehyun sepenuhnya.

Ten yang sedang menonton acara TV kesukaannya hanya menggerling senang.

"Ada acara apa besok?"

"Tidak ada." Seru Ten dengan tak sabar walau matanya tak lepas dari TV.

"Diam Ten." Dia berteriak sebentar kearah Ten lalu kembali menatap Jaehyun dengan senyum seperti anak kecil. "Tidak ada. Ada apa memang?"

Jaehyun menghirup napasnya perlahan. "Mau _date_ denganku?"

"Mau." Biarlah Ten yang menjawab, karena sungguh Taeyong tak bisa menjawab dengan wajah merah yang cukup memalukan ini, dia terus saja menyembunyikan wajahnya.

* * *

 _Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit diartikan,,_

 _Kukira aku mencintanya tetapi ketika melihat kau menangis malam itu,,_

 _Ada perasaan dihatiku yang membuatku ingin membuatmu tersenyum bukan berderai airmata,,_

 _Karena hyung, cinta adalah membuat orang tersenyum bukan berderai airmata,,_

 _Aku mencintaimu Lee Taeyong,,_

 _Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum apapun yang terjadi,,_

 _Jung Jaehyun_

* * *

Note:

Errrrr apa ini? Maaf aku muncul dengan FF baru, sungguh saya selama satu bulan ini _writer block_. Ini FF agak _cheesy_ dan agak gimana gitu? Tp aku lagi pingin FF yang macam begitu, _angst_.

Please kalau ada yang rekomendasi FF angst, kasih tahu dong -_-


End file.
